Freedom's Blade
by alphaomegaman229
Summary: Jamal was born a slave and now must become an assassin and take the path once taken by his great grandfather, to fulfill his destiny he must learn that nothing is true and everything is permitted. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR FREEDOM CRY!
1. Chapter 1

**I lashed out at my slave owner in pure anger scree in and cussing in my native language. "You will stay here for 3 days," he spoke while holding up 3 fingers. "I will find a way out of this," I bellowed. "HA! You can try but your escape attempts will always end up the same," laughed my owner. My owner spat at my feet. I bellowed in rage once more only to have the door slammed at the sound of my voice. I pulled on the chains an to my surprise a chunk of concrete came lose in my hands. A huge grin spread across my face "tyd om my pad te verande" I mumbled under my breath. I bashed though the wooden door in rage. I smashed the head of one guard with the piece of concrete and choked the second one to death with my chains "sterf! nou!" I screamed " I stole the key from the guard and unlocked all the doors of the slaves. I stood on a stack of boxes. "Go my brothers! Fight for freedom!" I bellowed. I armed myself with a musket and gathered some ammo I ran through the prison stabbing and shooting any guards in my way. My army reached the prison doors, where burst through them chaos erupted. I heard a mix of hope songs and cussing both in English and in my native language. I tripped over a stick in the ground, in fact it was not a stick it was a hilt. I pulled on the hilt with such great force that it the blade that was attached killed an overseer. What I held was a machete. I stared blankly at the blade remembering that my father used to tell me stories of his grandfather and how he used to fight with a machete and a blunderbuss and captained a ship and freed slaves of all kinds. "he fought like the great warriors in Nubia" he would always tell me that. "one day you will free all slaves and this will all come to an end," he would say and then he would get whipped for talking. Through the crowded battlefield I saw my owner and chased him down. "this will be your final day! " I bellowed in a powerful voice. My owner turned and fired his double barrel shot gun. I had seen him use it to kill disloyal slaves. I was at a full sprint now. I tackled him and with great force. My owner turned and shot again but missed I sank my machete deep into his head. Blood poured down his face in rivers and dripped down his face and landed and collected into pools. I closed his eyes and spat on his face. I turned to see a white hooded figure fighting with a tomahawk. His skin was tan like the natives of this land before the whites arrived. A roar ripped through the crowd of liberated slaves. We had won. I turned to see a box in chains over in a warehouse where the owner keeps the slaves belongings. I picked up the shotgun that my owner carried and blasted the chains off and broke open the box and found the robes of my great grandfather just like my father had said. "someday you will accomplish what your ancestors could not,"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dressed in the robes of my ancestor Adewalè, a sense of pride rushed through my veins as my ancestor had long ago when he had won victory and killed the governor of a land in the Caribbean sea. I gazed at my army of liberated slaves. "I can give you a chance to fight like this, join me my brothers, together we will ignite a revolution!" I bellowed. A roar went up through the crowd. Through the crowd I could see the same hooded figure I saw earlier moving toward me, it started as just a casual walk then emerged into a full on sprint,. I ran in fear he would take my lave and my dignity. I ran through the streets of Saint Louis, the my boots thudding against the cobblestone with each step the I felt a sudden weight come down on my shoulders very hard and bring me to the ground. "who do you think you are! Putting on those robes and claiming you are an assassin!" he said. "Grandfather... Adewalè... Assassin..." I choked on the words like it was painful to get out. The man had a hand on my throat and tomahawk in the other hand the man looked a little old. Like he was around 49 years old. The man glanced to his left and then back to his right, the back at me. "It is not safe here we must go and take you to Connor Kenway he will know what to do with you," he whispered to me as two to three heavily armored guards approached us. "sir you must return this slave to his master or you will be arrested by federal law enforcement" said the first guard. The man reached for his tomahawk And grabbed it by the hilt and jammed it into the chest of the first guard knocking him back. Then stabbed the first guard in the head with a blade that propelled from his wrist and used his tomahawk to decapitate the guard. The man faced me and I read his expression, your turn his expression read. I nodded and drew my machete and sliced the the throat of the second guard, more guards surrounded us. "Time for a bit of target practice eh?" he said while smiling dryly, I nodded and drew the shotgun and blasted the living souls out of two guards that didn't even have time to react. The mysterious man grabbed a set of flintlocks from his holsters and blasted the brains out of two guards and then reached for another set from the holster straps around his chest. The used the hilts to knock out two incoming guards then blast away two other guards, then he turned to me. "like I said it is not safe here"said the man**


	3. Chapter 3

"Connor Kenway lives on the other side of town," said the hooded man. The two of us were crammed into the back of a carriage. "Who are you? And what are the assassins?" I asked him. "The assassins have been around ever since the beginning of time, as our order has it the very first assassins escaped the wrath of the ancient peoples and started a rebellion against the ancient peoples, my grandfather tells me stories of the ancient peoples," he said. "I don't remember properly introducing my self, my name is James Kenway, grandson of Connor Kenway," he said smiling dryly. "And you are?" he questioned me. "Jamal Adewlale, at your service," I replied. The carrige shuttered to a stop in front of a manor that was painted a ghosty white with a red Spanish roof. We walked up to the door and knocked on it. A man greeted us with skin like wrinkled sandpaper. "Come in, there is much to disscuss" he said ushering us in. the man was wearing tan robes with the words Achillies Davenport engraved on the sides in gold leaf. "Young man would you like some tea?" he asked. "Yes please I haven't eaten or drank in a month," I replied. Connor went to the kitchen to brew us some tea. I looked over at James to see that he was holding a wooden box with the assassin symbol engraved on it. "you deserve these blades," he said taking the lid off the box to reveal a pair of leather wrist blades. I put on the blades and flexed my wrists and a blade propelled from each leather brace. Connor reentered the room with to cups of tea. Connor set one cup in front of me and then the other cup in front of James. James added sugar and buttermilk. When I saw the sugar come out of its container carried in a spoon I had bad memories of getting whipped and my father getting beheaded in front of my eyes. "no sugar," I said out loud unable to control my self. The two men stopped and stared at me. "Sorry, just having bad memories," I said. Connor had set down a plate of blueberry muffins in front of me. I tore the wrapper of one of them and stuffed it in my mouth. Connor was about to reach for another plate but then his grandson interrupted, "grandfather, that is enough food," said James. Connor muttered something in Mohican under his breath and sat down. "I remember when I was your age, Jamal is it? Ah, yes but no matter what I was determined to find my people and stopping anyone who got in my way," said Connor and grabbed a stick from the fireplace and started to swing it as if it were a fierce weapon of destruction. I inhaled one more muffin. Connor set down the stick and stared at me. "You are a direct descendant of the first assassins," said Connor. "Grandfather!" protested James. "no need James I have had many visions before your time that have told me that this would happen," said Connor. Suddenly the door was knocked down and a man with two guns in each hand and an axe sheathed across his back appeared in the space where the door used to be


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Kenway, you have been accused of harboring slaves and I'm afraid you have to come with me," he said aiming the pistol at Connor. He fired, James leaped in front of Connor, the bullet grazing his shoulder, it began to bleed as he collapsed to the floor. I leaped at the man, He smashed my face with his pistol. Two men in grey with uniforms ran into the house with red crosses on their sleeves, They aimed their rifles at me and fired, I ducked and rolled and unsheathed my new weapon, I pierced the knee caps of the two men. They fell to their knees in pain and became unconscious, Connor grabbed a sword off the wall and ran at the man, they came into a one on one sword fight. I glanced over at James, almost his entire chest was covered in blood but he was clinging onto the the last bits of life he had, Connor suddenly fell. The man aimed his pistol and had his hand on the trigger, suddenly a sword came out of his chest. The man collapsed to his knees to reveal james standing behind him holding on to his shoulder. Connor rushed to the kitchen to grab a first aid kit, and returned and furiously began to sew using a bloody needle.

The next 5 minuets seemed like hours. "You two must go to union station, i have a friend there that can aid you," Said Connor. He got up and looked down at his handiwork, James got up and moved his shoulder around. "its working fine," he said "lay off parkour for awhile, travel on foot," said Connor. "I have one more thing for you," he said, he pulled a faulty candle in the wall, a series of gears and pulleys and a few steam operated mechanisms pulled open a door under the stairs that opened up to a enormous cavern filled with hooded men and women of all nations with a huge assassin symbol engraved above the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there gazing at what was this amazing cavern, it seemed to stretch as far, as wide and as deep as it pleased. There were workers, but no slaves which surprised me. the floor was made of a aqua blue granite with the assassin symbol engraved in it, there were wooden construction ramps that led down to the floor and even into the floor. stalactites hung from the ceiling steam powered mechanisms were built into the walls. one section of the cavern was a spring with a miniature pond in the assassin symbol. there were train tracks leading off into the distance through a system of caverns. there were separate rooms with an armory, blacksmith and all sorts of businesses and other necessary components of a town. "welcome to the assassin headquarters!" Connor said. James had a crooked smile like it was home but he had seen it too many times and it's importance in his life wore way. Assassins nodded as they passed by us, the further we got into the cavern the more i began to feel as if i was in a different world. As if the outside world had become anew, only with no trouble or turmoil, no racism or sexism as if everyone worked in harmony. "You see, we are one of the biggest anti-slavery society, we believe on the same principles on which this country is founded, everyone has rights that are given not earned," He explained, "everyone deserves a chance to be free" I said. "It is time you become one of us Jamal," said James as he led me over into the armory.

Connor pulled many weapons and holsters from a chest. "carry these pouches wherever you go, for they are your storage," he said handing them to me, i began to feel heavier, i searched through the pouches to find strange rope darts and bullets. "You will need some of these," Said James. I fitted myself with 4 holsters, I fit a revolver in each one. A man walked over to me, he ha clock shadow with very broad shoulders and an apron fitted over his part denim robes. "I haven't seen a new face around here in a while, what's your name son?" he asked. "Jamal, my name is Jamal," i told him. "wonderful! I have an offer for you, i can swap out one of your blades for a new prototype blades i am working on," he said. he pulled off the blade on my left hand and slid a heavier one on. "Try it," said the man. I flicked my wrist and a spiked ball and chain came out with a hook on it. "I'ts good for climbing and when you need to, bash someone's head open," said the man. I flicked my wrist again and it retracted like a pulley system. "Thank you kind sir," I told him. And he walked off. "Your first mission" Said Connor, James was sitting in the chair next to him, polishing his blades. "You must kill the Templar Overseer, Reginald Kingston, and liberate the slaves in the plantation,then you will be inducted into our order," Connor said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes sir, it shall be done," I said as I bowed to Connor. I felt a sense of pried rush through my veins as if something triggered it like a referee triggering a starting gun, "your getting closer" said a voice in my head. James got up from his chair and walked over to me flexing his blades, "follow me," he said. James lead me over to the system of railroad tracks it began to get damper and cooler as we went deeper into the tunnels. It seemed as if we walked for miles I was getting tired when he finally stopped at a small train like device connected to a mine cart with a chute in the back and gears connected to the wheels with pistons hooked up to the gears. "Climb in," said James. "This doesn't look safe-" I said but was interrupted by James. "Just get in," he said with a snotty remark. I reluctantly climbed into the device. James poured coal into the chute and then climbed in and flipped a switch. We rocketed at at least 14 MPH, The wind against my face was pleasing, I closed my eyes in fear of crashing. Until the breeze came to a halt and we slammed to a stop. "We are the closest we can get by rail to the plantation, I'm gonna teach you some parkour," said James. "Didn't your grandfather say to-" I asked. James held his hand up to my face and said "It's fine," he said. I focused on James and his wound, it looked black and blue like a raven who had been covered in oil and was swollen. I closed my eyes and suddenly when I opened them his wound was gone. "HOW?" he asked. "I don't know I just saw it in my mind and it happened," I said. "Never mind that, now lets get to it," said James. He opened a manhole in the street we both climbed out.

I saw James leap from one building to the next hanging on windows or anything else he could find. I followed his lead, I ran directly at the wall and grabbed at the next thing upward, my muscles stretched and flexed almost past their limits. "Always think ahead," said James. I climbed onto the roof successfully, I looked at the stunning view of St. Louis, all the buildings were like colorful stone pillars jutting out of the ground, I leaped from the building and landed with a thud on the haystack bellow shattering some shingles. I looked back to find that James was no longer following me. I looked ahead and saw the plantation just 5 buildings away, I leaped and dashed extending my legs and arms, swinging and grabbing. I had finally reached the edge of the fence. My heart pounded, my nerves went crazy, all I had on my mind was revenge, that was all I needed and wanted, it was key.


	7. Chapter 7

I leaped from the roof down and landed on two guards with both hidden blades extended. I heard my blades hit the back of their skulls with a satisfying thunk. Two guards ran at me rifles raised, I reached for my machete and unsheathed my new contraption, it hissed and grind gears as I grit my teeth in a similar fashion. I sank my machete deep into the side of the first guards stomach. He lurched forward and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he collapsed the second guard ran in fear, I extended my ball and chain smashing it into his head and then retracting it once more. I leaped on the buildings and pulled my a cold steel revolver in my hand, it felt like a good friend I had not seen in a while. I shot both of the two guard standing on watchtower platforms. All the slaves looked up at me and cheered. "Go now! You are free!" I said, Swung onto the balcony and looked through the windows of the pale white house, I saw a man in a blue outfit with ruffles around his collar, black boots and a Templar cross necklace around his neck, handing a paper to a man in... red and black robes, the robes of Shay Cormac, ever since the massacre of assassins the shay family began to flourish. Shay had killed my great grandfather, this time his bloodline would be extinguished. I bashed my way through the glass doors. I carelessly shot the man in blue in the stomach. I ran in fury at the Cormac, I lunged at him, unsheathed my hidden blade and plunged it into his throat. "I will avenge the death of my father from you filthy bastards," I said. "It's to late, it's already begun," He said. "What are you talking about!' I asked furiously. His eyes went blank and he collapsed.

"Do you hereby swear to uphold the tenons of the creed," said Connor. "I do," I responded. "Do you swear to stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent," Said James. "Yes, I do," I responded.

All the assassins in robes surrounding me in a semicircle and my own self on my knees in the middle made me nervous. Not to mention candles that were being held by every other assassin. They all put their hands out and began to circle me. "we work in the dark," they chanted. "To serve the light," they finished. "You are now an assassin," said Connor.


	8. Chapter 8

I had grown stronger, able to do more for my brotherhood. My biceps had bulged into mountainous forms just as my chest had bulged into muscular hills. James had become more skilled and had been promoted in the assassin ranks. My father had told me "when the time comes you shall awaken your inner warrior," now I knew what that meant. I was browsing through the armory when James came up to me, James clasped his hand on my shoulder and said, "I have a special mission for you," Said James. I normally James wasn't this happy. He usually had a frown or a straight face most of the time. James grinned, "I need you to deliver this to The Mohawk," he asked. "The what now?" I asked. James's face returned to a frown, I could tell he thought I should know about this. "It's a tavern, I need to send a message to my-" I interrupted James. "Just tell me her name and consider it done," I said with a smile. His eyes began to tear up but he tried to conceal it. "My fiance had died the day before our marriage, this is probably the only and last shot I have at love, I'm not good at talking with women," Said James spilling every word. A tear dropped to the floor, he slowly took a package out of his hands and pushed it into mine. It was a small package wrapped in canvas and tied with twine with a wax stamp in the center. "Tell her I love her," said James walking away.

I was walking down the cobblestone streets, the _click, clack_ of my boots thudding against the cold stones. Smoke rose from smoke stacks like black clouds on a stormy day. The streets were busy, bustling people getting from point A to point B. I saw a small wooden tavern with a sign hanging on a post that said "The Mohawk" with a fake ax embedded in the wood. I walked to the wooden door and pushed it open. There were men laughing and joking, many had slurred speech. Others were talking to women, I spoke. "Package, for miss-" I announced. "Yes that would be me," Said a woman. I looked up to see A woman in a white dress with green swirls and dashes of gold and red here and there. She had beautiful blue eyes and red hair tied into a fishtail braid, she had a thick Scottish accent and kept 2 flintlock pistols in secret pockets in her dress. "Follow me" She said with a beckoning finger. She lead me into a back room with wine and beer barrels. "James is a good man, tell him he is loved," said the woman. "I'm Abigail," she said extending her hand. I shook it. I extended my hand with the package in it. She grabbed the package out of my hand, stretching her hand made a Templar necklace slide into place around her neck.


End file.
